Never Forget You
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: AU Usagi has never liked anyone before. She watches her friends date and she is always alone. What happens when her friends friend Seiya introduces himself and she starts seeing what she has been missing.


A/N- Hello for the first time in what seems like forever. Sorry about my other stories. I've been having a huge authors block but I'll finish them eventually. Anyways I don't think this will be too long I've had this idea for awhile. It's and A/U story about Usagi and Seiya. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1

"Usagi, wake up! You'll be late for school again!" a woman in about her mid forties was shaking what seemed like an unconscious blonde.

"Usagi-chan if you do not wake up this instant your brother will get your pancakes!" with that the blonde immediately shot up and started dashing for the closet.

Her mother laughed as she headed out the door to give Usagi some privacy. "Gets her every time" she headed down the back stair well in to the kitchen.

……..

Usagi ran around the room trying to find a clean uniform. As soon as she found one she quickly put it on and ran downstairs in to the kitchen.

"Finally meat-ball head you woke up, when are you going to take responsibility and wake up on your own" Shingo, Usagis' little brother finished up his last bite of pancakes. "Shut up shrimp at least I clean my room and don't have mom to do it for me" Usagi debated.

"Okay, she does it on her free will, and she has to bribe you with food to get you to do yours" Shingo stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright, stop arguing and start eating" Then their mother put down a plate of pancakes in front of Usagi.

Usagi quickly ate her pancakes then ran out the door. She was on her way to Minakos' house to walk to school with her.

She went down at least four blocks and made a left at the corner. She walked a little bit more and then she sees Minako sitting on her porch rocking back and forth anxiously.

"Where have you been Usagi! We'll be late. I wanted to see Yaten before home room and now you've changed everything!" Minako quickly ran down her steps to join Usagi on the pavement.

"Well sorry my mom woke me up late" Usagi sighed as they started walking. Minako looked at her watch and her eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness we can make it if we just..." she didn't finish her sentence and just grabbed Usagis hang and ran.

………

"Kami-sama! Minako why did we have you run to school" Usagi was out of breathe as she collapsed on a near by bench.

Minako totally blew her off and was scanning the crowd for Yaten. She gave up about five minutes later and then joined Usagi on the bench.

"So, we ran all the way here for nothing?" Usagi joked. "Shut up Usagi" Minako leaned back on the bench.

Usagi was just about to get up when she heard Minako give a loud yelp. She looked over and saw Yaten right behind her.

"Aw, Yaten where have you been? I had Usagi RUN to make sure we were here on time" She smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Blah, I can't stand love bird central I'm out" Usagi got up and walked toward the front doors of the school.

"Usagi!" Usagi walked into school when she saw her friend Makoto flagging her down. "Oh hey Mako what's up? Usagi walked over to where Makoto and a boy with raven hair in a pony tail were standing.

"Nothing I'm so tired, I stayed up in tell about four last night, now I just want to sleep" she laughed as they started walking off.

"Blah I know what you mean it's horrible. How the heck did you manage tenth year in school. It's absolutely horrible this year." Usagi let out a big sigh.

"I just breezed right through" Makoto laughed. Then the raven haired boy gave a little laugh too. "Well here's my class room so I'll see you later" "Alright have fun Usagi" and Usagi walked off.

"What is she like?" the mysterious raven-haired boy asked. "Who Usagi? Well I've been waiting for you guys to introduce yourselves but I don't think she really has noticed you, and you're too shy to introduce yourself" she laughed.

"Hey shut up no I'm not. I'll introduce myself today to her at lunch" he watched as she started chatting with a bunch of her friend in the classroom.

………

RING! The bell rang for lunch and all the kids of the school headed into the cafeteria. Today was Valentine's Day so the school was selling roses.

"Hey Usagi over hear!" Usagi was looking for her friend Minako when she spotted her sitting with Yaten and Rei at the corner table.

"Oh hey guys" she walked over and took a seat with them. Then out of no where two roses showed up on the table. "What the…?" Rei stated. Then a shaggy haired boy came in to the picture. "Oh hey Rei, hey Usagi I bought you guys roses" he smiled.

"Honestly Yuuichirou you shouldn't have" Rei looked away from him. "Aw, but I wanted to, and Usagi that's for you for telling me Rei's favorite color" Usagi could feel Rei's eyes embedding in her skin.

"No problem, but hey um do you mind going away for a bit?" Usagi tried not to look at Rei. Yuuichirou looked disappointed but walked away anyways.

"You did what?! I'm trying to get him off my case you help him pick out a rose for me" she was fuming.

"Sorry, I just felt really bad" Usagi pleaded. "Well hey Usagi go buy yourself a rose with this money and get one for Minako too, orange please" Yaten handed Usagi some money. "Aw baby thank you" Minako gave him a peak on the cheek.

Usagi got up from the table and headed toward the front of the café. On the way she passed by two tables that held the raven haired boy and Makoto. Makoto smiled and nodded at him and he got up from the table, pulling money from his pocket.

"Can I get one red and one yellow rose please" Usagi managed to get to the front of the line with ease. She looked to the right and there was the raven haired boy that she always wanted to say hi to but never go the nerve to. Then she watched as he began to talk to her "Usagi right? " she nodded her head yes. "Hi I'm Seiya Kou."


End file.
